


Sleepless in Brooklyn

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is tired, Comfort, Cuddling, Early Days, Exhaustion, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has worked three double shifts this week, and Magnus is determined that tonight, Alec is going to get some proper sleep.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 16
Kudos: 332
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Sleepless in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Intangible prompted: Malec Prompt: You just got off your third double (22 hour) shift this week. I’m making sure that you get some sleep if it kills me. +\\- Bed sharing
> 
> BED SHARING YOU SAY? DON'T MIND IF I DO!!! 
> 
> (Note: This is pre-sex Malec, so they're boyfriends, cuddling in bed. Ergo adorableness.)

  
Magnus scowled and looked at his phone again with a deep sigh. The message that Alexander would be late, again, for the third time this week due to a double shift was more than a little concerning. It was still too early in their relationship for him to show up and drag Alexander to bed from his office, but Magnus was going to make sure that he slept tonight, no matter what. 

  
There had been no increase in demonic activity to warrant this kind of schedule, and Magnus had a sneaking suspicion this had to do with Maryse Lightwood's return from Idris more than it did what the Institute required. Which meant that the second Alec walked through his door, he was going to take at least two days off to be able to sleep. 

  
The sound of a quick knock on his door had him jolting to his feet and Magnus opened the door with his magic, taking in the slumped picture of his boyfriend. Alec was only here on his insistence, and since they hadn't done more than accidentally fall asleep together on the couch a few times, what he was about to propose was likely a step beyond what they should be doing. 

  
Alec blinked tiredly, trying to smile. "Magnus," he breathed. He took a step into the loft and nearly stumbled over his shoes as he tried to kick them off. "M'sorry, know I canceled date night again, I didn't mean-"

  
"Hey," Magnus interrupted him, reaching out to press his fingers to Alec's lips. "Not right now," he added. He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed Alec, soft and gentle. "You can apologize to me when you're not falling asleep standing up. Come on." He reached down and took Alec's hand, tugging him further into the loft. 

  
Alec yawned. "Won't be good company, I'm too tired." 

  
"You're going to be the perfect company to sleep next to, and that's all I want for both of us," Magnus said, continuing to tug Alec towards his bedroom.   
  
  
Once the door was shut behind the both of them, Alec blinked and looked around the room before squinting at Magnus. "Magnus?" 

  
Magnus grinned and stole a quick kiss from Alexander. "Just to sleep tonight, Alexander. But I don't want you to do anything for the next twenty-four hours. You are beyond dead on your feet." 

  
Alec grunted and dropped his hands to his belt with a sigh. The idea of doing nothing more than face planting into the mattress was tempting. He took a deep breath and looked up at Magnus. "Can you...?" 

  
Magnus nodded and waved his hands, his magic washing over Alec in a wave, cleaning him and dressing him in a worn shirt and comfy sweatpants. "Better?" 

  
Alec nodded and bit down a loud yawn, shuffling towards the bed. "I'm going to fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow." 

  
Magnus climbed into bed, and patted the free side of the bed. "I know you are. And you're probably going to sleep for at least ten or fifteen hours." 

  
Alec grunted out his agreement, clambering next to Magnus, shifting until he was closer to his boyfriend, looking at him. He sighed and leaned in close, pressing his forehead against Magnus' collarbone. "This okay?" 

  
Magnus immediately sank his fingers into Alec's hair, rubbing his scalp and combing through the strands gently. "More than. Do you want me closer?" 

  
"Don't want you uncomfortable," Alec mumbled, yawning again, even as his arm crept up, his hand resting on Magnus' waist. 

  
"I'm perfectly fine," Magnus said, scooting closer until Alec's arm was secure around his waist and he was pressed up against his shadowhunter, Alec cradled carefully in his arms. "How about now?" 

  
Alec sighed in relief and sagged into Magnus' arms. "Perfect," he whispered, nuzzling Magnus' neck. Magnus was warm, and his bed was comfortable, and he knew he was safe, and for the first time in days, his mother wasn't breathing down his neck, questioning him about every single aspect of his life. Alec yawned again and let his eyes fall shut. 

  
"Sleep," Magnus coaxed, keeping his fingers running through Alec's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." 

  
"Sounds nice," Alec admitted. "Would like that." 

  
"Then you'll have it," Magnus promised, his voice soft. "Don't worry, Alexander. I'm going to take good care of you." When Alec responded with a quiet snore against his skin, Magnus smiled and let his own eyes fall shut, relaxing into the hold of Alec's arms. 

  
~!~ 

  
Waking up to see the sun fully risen, Magnus had waved his fingers and put blackout curtains in place before Alec could be disturbed and had let the shadowhunter sleep until he'd sat up blearily, looking around, his eyes unfocused and confused. 

  
"Alexander?" Magnus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" 

  
Alec squinted at the curtains. "It's not night, is it?" 

  
Magnus chuckled and lifted the curtains just a bit. "No, it isn't. Late, for certain, but it isn't night." 

  
Alec slumped back to the pillows and nodded, blowing out a hard breath. "I have a problem now, Magnus." 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I'd say you have many problems, considering the schedule that you worked this week, Alexander. But what, in particular, are you referring to in this case?" 

  
"I'm never going to want to sleep in my bed again," Alec admitted, looking at Magnus, starting to laugh. "Yours is too fucking comfy. How am I supposed to go back?" 

  
A startled laugh escaped Magnus and he settled onto the bed beside Alexander, rolling his eyes. "I think you'll find some way to cope."   
  


Alec turned hopeful eyes to Magnus and smiled. “You know what the best way to cope would be?” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Enlighten me?” 

  
“Spending more time in your bed than mine,” Alec teased, his cheeks flushing as he stared at Magnus. “If, uh, obviously, you want me there, or want to do that, or think you’re ready for-” 

  
Magnus pressed his finger against Alec’s lips, admiring their softness once again, taking a deep breath. He smiled at alec and removed his finger, kissing his earnest and eager shadowhunter softly. “I’d like that, Alexander.” Alec’s smile lit up his entire face and Magnus felt his heart start to pound. “I’d like that very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
